FOREVER (LOVING YOU)
by Keyla Key
Summary: Dari semua kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan.. hanya satu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ku dapatkan, yaitu kebahagiaan mencintaimu. VIXX LEON.
1. Chapter 1 Remember U Forever

REMEMBER U FOREVER.

Note : Taekwoon Pov

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember...

yah... mulai bulan ini, diseluruh kota seoul sudah mulai menurunkan sebuah benda putih yang menyebarkan aura dingin itu...

Salju...

itulah namanya...

putih dan dingin...

mengingatkanku akan dirimu dan waktu yang kita lalui bersama-sama...

kau sangat menyukai salju... bermain disana seolah salju bisa menumpuk pada satu tempat...

pada dirimu...

sikap kekanakanmu yang menyebalkan itu...

sekarang... aku merindukannya...

kau tak pernah pergi jauh dariku...

selalu bisa menemukanku dimanapun itu...

aku merindukan tawamu...

gaya sok marahmu...

senyumanmu dan juga suaramu...

tahun ini... entah kenapa terasa sangat sepi tanpamu...

kau tak lagi berada disini...

tanpa pemberitahuan sedikitpun...

kau menghilang begitu saja...

hari-hari yang kita lalui... entah kenapa terasa sangat cepat berlalu...

aku tak tahu harus kemana...

semenjak kau pergi...

hatiku kembali terasa kosong dan dingin...

seperti salju ini...

kosong...

dingin...

dan hampa disaat bersamaan.

pikiranku kosong saat ku baru menyadarinya...

bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu...

kenangan tentang dirimu... yang selalu mengejarku...

entah kenapa... kembali berputar didepan mataku...

kau seseorang yang pantang menyerah, sangat bersemangat.. dan tak mengenal lelah...

selalu saja mencoba menarik perhatianku...

padahal kau tahu bukan? bahwa dirimu sudah sangat kutolak...

tapi, kau tetap saja melakukan hal-hal yang menurutmu sangat menyenangkan...

mengejar diriku dan berbicara seolah-olah kau dan aku sudah berteman sejak lama...

tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari seluruh sekolah...

kau terus melakukannya...

hingga suatu hari... kau menghilang...

entah pergi kemana...

awalnya kupikir kau hanya sedang beristrahat karena sakit setelah bermain salju dengan sahabat-sahabatmu itu...

hingga mereka datang padaku menanyakan kabar tentang dirimu...

awalnya juga aku tak menghiraukan perkataan mereka jika engkau mungkin sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh...

tanpa kusadari... hatiku mengeryit sakit...

mungkin seminggu setelah hari itu... kau tak pernah muncul lagi...

semua sahabat-sahabatmu terlihat tak bersamangat sama sekali...

seaka-akan cahaya yang berada disekitar mereka telah menghilang...

begitupun dengan diriku... yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kehilangan dirimu...

kau... Cha Hakyeon... namja berisik yang selalu sok mengenal diriku...

kini... aku sangat merindukanmu...

dan sangat mencintaimu...

seandainya aku mempunyai mesin waktu...

aku ingin memutar kembali waktu itu... dan membuatmu menjadi milikku...

my love Cha Hakyeon...

aku akan menunggumu kembali... dan berdiri disisiku...

tak peduli... berapapun waktu yang harus kulewati hanya untuk bersatu dengan dirimu...

aku akan tetap menunggunya...

kenangan akan dirimu itu... tak akan kulupakan... selamanya...

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

haha... apa ini? sangat aneh... sedang sakit hati soalnya... jadilah ff ini...

short? always it... :P

~Key~


	2. Chapter 2 Gomawo, Saranghae

Gomawo, Saranghae

Note :

~Dari awal sampai akhir adalah Hakyeon POV.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bodoh...

Adalah kata pertama yang muncul dihatiku

Yah... Bodoh...

Karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan mungkin bisa membalas cintaku ini.

Bodoh...

Karena mencintai seseorang yang sudah menemukan cintanya.

Bodoh...

Karena maunya disakiti olehmu.

Bodoh...

Karena masih terus mencintaimu walau sudah sering hatiku kau pecahkan berkeping-keping.

Bodoh...

Karena terus berharap kamu akan membalas cintaku.

Sungguh, bodohkan?

Diriku yang payah dan tak berdaya terlalu sangat mencintaimu...

Sekarang, harapanku hanya satu saja...

Aku hanya ingin berdiri disamping dirimu, bukan sebagai seorang pacar, teman atau apapun itu...

Yang kuinginkan hanya berdiri disampingmu, memberikanmu semangat, dan senyum terbaikku, walau aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan.

Walau hatiku harus lebih tersakiti lagi, tidak apa-apa...

Selama dirimu bahagia, akupun akan bahagia.

Walau sangat sakit melihatmu bersama orang lain.

Aku tidak apa-apa, selama dirimu bahagia, selama senyum itu masih merekah diwajahmu selama mata itu terus tersenyum untuknya.

Yah... Untuknya... Bukan untukku, karena selamanya senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Oleh karena itu akupun akan bahagia untukmu.

Namun, masih bisakah aku berdiri disana?

Melihat dirimu tersenyum bahagia bersama seorang yang sangat dirimu cintai.

Masih bisakah aku berdiri disana?.

Setelah semakin banyak luka yang diberikan dirimu padaku?

Masih bisakah?

Masih bisakah aku tersenyum untukmu, setelah sekian lama, kau kembali menorehkan luka yang dalam padaku?

Bisakah?

Masihkah ada harapan kecil untukku?

Kalaupun harapan kecil itu ada, aku berharap kau bisa membalas perasaanku walau hanya sedikit saja.

Aku pasti akan tersenyum bahagia untukmu

Yah... Hanya untukmu...

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan memberikanmu senyum termanis yang kumiliki.

Senyum yang sudah kusimpan rapat-rapat diantara wajah ceria dan tawa renyah yang selalu ku berikan padamu.

Senyum terakhirku...

Yang akan mengingatkanku padamu.

Senyum bahagia yang selama ini kuperlihatkan pada semua orang.

Hanyalah senyuman bahagia yang palsu.

Apakah kau tahu? Kalau hatiku sangat sakit?

Setiap kali melihat kau melakukan sesuatu hanya untuknya.

Tersenyum dan tertawa hanya untuknya.

Kau hanya memperlihatkan senyum bahagiamu padanya. Senyum yang penuh dengan cinta.

Senyum yang tidak akan pernah kudapatkan.

Senyum yang sangat ingin kusimpan hanya untukku seorang.

Bisakah kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku?

Bisakah kau sekali saja mengatakan kau mencintaiku?

Bisakah?

Aku tahu, tidak usah kau katakan pun. aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Karena matamu hanya memandang padanya...

Karena cintamu hanya untuknya...

Karena hatimu hanya berdetak untuknya...

Karena kau hanya bernapas untuknya...

Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja melihat kearahku?

Tidak bisakah kau merasakan sedikit saja perasaanku?

Aku tahu, tidak perlu kau katakanpun. Aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya...

Cukup sudah, cukup sudah luka yang kembali kau berikan padaku.

Bisakah untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya?

Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakannya.

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintai-mu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Walau kau sudah memberikan banyak luka padaku, walau kau tidak pernah melihat kearahku.

Walau kau terus saja membuat hatiku pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melupakan cinta ini.

Cinta yang akan selalu kujaga. Sampai habisnya waktuku...

Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku...

Terima kasih kau sudah masuk kedalam hidupku...

Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau ajarkan padaku...

Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

aahhhh... apalagi yang ini ney?. aneh bingit...

Neomu gomawo sudah mereview di chapter depan...

|| Gaemgyu92 || Bbangssang || Jelita272 || Rina Putry299 eon || ||

dan untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaannya... saya ngak tahu mau jawab apa... mian...

Saya lagi galau dan sakit hati jadinya buat yang kayak gini... mian yah...

hanya itu jawaban yang bisa saya berikan kepada anda sekalian sekarang...

sedikit info dari saya adalah... selamat menantikan sequel dari "The Last Words".

bye...

~Key~


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chance

Note : dari awal hingga akhir adalah Jaehwan POV...

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

seandainya kesempatan kedua itu memang ada...

aku ingin mengembalikan dan memperbaiki situasi yang sudah dibuat olehnya...

kesalahan dirinya yang menyakiti hati yang seperti malaikat itu...

kesalahan fatal yang kini membuat terpuruk akan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam...

kini dia mengerti apa yang seseorang itu rasakan...

hati yang hancur dan terpecah bela mengiris hatinya...

memang penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhirkan?

apalagi saat seseorang yang sering kau sakiti...

perlahan-lahan menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu...

kau sering menyakiti hatinya saat bersamaku...

walau kau tak melihatnya... namun, aku melihatnya...

mata itu memancarkan kesedihan dan sakit hati yang mendalam...

namun, entah kenapa seseorang itu selalu memandangmu dengan penuh cinta...

tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia padahal hatinya sedang sakit...

entah hatinya terbuat dari apa...

dia bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit yang terus berdatangan...

seandainya aku memiliki mesin waktu...

aku ingin membuat dia sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat berharga baginya...

hati yang sudah sangat dia sakiti itu...

kini telah pergi entah kemana...

meninggalkan perasaan yang menyakitkan untuk diingat...

kini dia meringkuk dalam duduknya...

menatap kosong meja dihadapannya...

entah kenapa... kepergian orang itu berdampak buruk untuknya...

dia tak lagi tersenyum maupun tertawa saat bersamaku seperti dulu...

sebelum seseorang yang dia sakiti pergi meninggalkannya...

seandainnya kesempatan kedua itu memang ada untuknya...

mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya selama 2 tahun ini...

kesalahan yang fatal membuat hati sebaik malaikat itu tersakiti dan pergi meninggalkannya...

kesalahan yang membuatnya menyadari akan perasaannya kepada seseorang itu...

pilihan yang tidak seharusnya diambil olehnya...

membuatnya kehilangan seseorang itu...

selalu saja kata seandainya terucap di mulutnya hanya untuk mengatakan 'kesempatan kedua' tersebut.

ya, memang benar sih...

seandainya kesempatan kedua itu memang ada..

aku juga ingin memperbaiki kejadian itu.

dan entah kenapa... sepertinya aku juga tertular dirinya...

seandainya kesempatan kedua itu datang...

aku ingin memperbaiki hari yang menyakitkan itu...

haah... itu hanyanya saja... belum tentu kesempatan kedua itu akan datang...

haah...lagi-lagi kata itu kembali tergiang dikepalaku saat melihat dirinya yang seperti ini...

dan kata-kata itu mungkin tak akan pernah kami dapatkan...

ya kata itu... yang hanya bisa kami 'andaikan' saja.

'Kesempatan kedua...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

ini LeoN dari sudut Ken yah... Ken disini sebagai orang ketiga...

kkkkk... selamat membaca...

bye...

~Key~


	4. Chapter 4 Memory

Note : dari awal sampai akhir adalah Wonshik POV

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

Memoriku tentang dirinya berawal dari beberapa tahun yang lalu...

Berawal ketika seorang namja berkulit tan berlarian dan membuat keributan dikoridor sekolah.

Dia namja yang super aktif, periang dan murah senyum walau sedikit nakal namun, dia sangat disukai namja dan yeoja.

Dia sangat suka membuat keributan kalah itu.

Tak ada aura kesedihan disana..

Yang ada hanyalah aura kebahagia yang dia pancarkan..

Layaknya matahari yang bersinar terang disekitarnya..

Bersinar sangat terang..

Dan dia selalu bersama seorang namja berhidung mancung bernama Lee Jaehwan, sahabat pertamanya.

Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik untuk menjadi sahabatnya.

Satu persatu seiring berjalannya waktu Hongbin dan Sanghyuk juga mulai bersahabat dengannya.

Kami seperti magnet yang tak terpisahkan.

Dimana ada dirinya disana juga kami berada.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kami selalu berkumpul bersama-sama.

Hingga suatu hari aura yang sering dipancarkannya sedikit berbeda.

Kami tahu.. Dia 'Cha Hakyeon' namja tan yang biasanya kami panggil 'Hyung' itu jatuh cinta pada seorang namja dingin nan datar, yang memiliki julukan ice prince.

Tanpa ekspresi dan emosi. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang menyukainya.

Dan karena namja itu juga..

Hyung kami...

Ah, mengklaimnya seperti itu membuatku berpikir..

'Apakah sebenarnya kami adalah saudara yang sudah lama terpisahkan?'

Hm.. Pertanyaan itu memang aneh untuk dijawab.

Namun, yang kami rasakan memanglah seperti itu..

Karena namja itu sangat berarti dalam hidup kami..

Dia seperti penunjuk arah bagi kami...

Hingga namja dingi itu... Iya, benar namja dingin nan datar bernama Jung Taekwoon itu menghancurkan hatinya...

Dengan mendekati sahabat pertamanya...

Hatinya pasti sakit sekali...

Diberi sedikit pengharapan... Namun, kembali dihancurkan saat itu juga oleh namja dingin itu.

Dia tetap tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit dan terpecah-pecah...

Dia selalu menganggap itu bukanlah apa-apa dan Jaehwan tetaplah sahabatnya

Kami hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala dalam diam dan mengikuti keinginannya...

Selalu menganggap semua ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan...

Hanya sebatas perasaan yang dapat berubah semata-mata.

Namun, kami tidak berpikir begitu...

Dia terlalu mencintai namja dingin itu...

Dan dia juga selalu tersakiti oleh namja dingin itu...

Yah, Jung Taekwoon itu...

Selalu mengabaikannya dan hanya tersenyum serta tertawa hanya dengan Jaehwan hyung...

Melakukan apapun hanya untuk namja yang sering kami panggil Ken itu.

Semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk Jaehwan hyung.

Dia tahu... Sangat tahu pasti...

Bahwa namja tan itu sangat tersakiti hatinya..

Melihat kedekatannya dengan Jaehwan hyung..

Aku... Aku hanyalah sahabat yang hanya bisa menemaninya dan membuatnya tertawa.

Walau tawa yang ditampilkannya bukanlah tawa bahagia.

Melainkan tawa kesakitan,dan kesedihan.

Dia mungkin berpikir bahwa kami tak mengetahui perasaannya...

Perasaan sakit dan sedih serta dipecahkan berkeping-keping...

Dan perasaan itu membuatku tak nyaman sedikit pun...

Namun, aku berusaha untuk terus berada disampingnya...

Sampai suatu hari... Dia mengajak kami...

Jaehwan hyung, aku, Hongbin dan juga Sanghyuk bermain salju...

Seperti hari ini... Salju turun memenuhi atap-atap rumah, jalan-jalan dan menghalangi semua aktivitas yang ada...

Hari terakhir kami bermain dengannya disaat salju seperti ini...

Disaat salju sedang turun lebat, dia mengajak kami untuk berperang salju dihalaman sekolah...

Tak ada yang berani keluar seperti kami waktu itu...

Kami bermain seakan-akan tak akan ada hari besok untuk bersama...

Dan perasaan kehilangan kami rasakan setelahnya...

Dia... 'Cha Hakyeon' pergi tanpa kabar dan pemberitahuan..

Rumahnya kosong dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan...

Dia... Menghilang bagai ditelan bumi...

Dia... Membuat kami merasa kacau dan tak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali...

Tak ada lagi senyuman, canda tawanya dan tak ada lagi suaranya...

Semua karena namja dingin itu...

Namja dingin yang membuat Hakyeon hyung kami pergi...

kami tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya setelah hari itu...

Semuanya menghilang begitu saja...

Dan namja dingin itu semakin lama semakin berubah...

Senyuman, canda tawa dan perlakuan khusus yang hanya dilakukan untuk Jaehwan hyung menghilang disaat bersamaan.

Dia... Lebih banyak melamun dan mengumamkan kata-kata seperti 'kesempatan kedua'.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebulan setelah Hakyeon hyung pergi...

Namun, setelahnya dia mulai berubah...

Lebih banyak melamun dan mengabaikan dunia nyata yang sedang dijalaninya...

Kesempatan kedua itu... Aku harap dia tak memilikinya...

Namja dingin dan kejam itu harus bisa mengerti arti rasa sakit hati yang Hakyeon hyung rasakannya selama 2 tahun ini...

Rasa sakit yang tak dapat dibendung lagi...

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya... Saat bersama kami...

Adalah hari untuknya menyerah mengejar seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Dan mungkin sekarang ini dia sudah berada ditempat lain dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang disana...

Tanpa adanya bayang-bayang seorang Jung Taekwoon...

dan tanpa harus memikirkan seorang Jung Taekwoon...

Memoriku tentang dirinya...

Tak akan kuhapus dan akan selalu kuingat...

Sampai kami kembali berkumpul bersama...

Karena aku yakin... Hari itu akan tiba...

Dan aku tetap ingin menyimpan memori tentang dirinya yang ceria dan penuh senyuman...

Bukan memori tentang dirinya yang sedang sedih atau menatap sendu pemandangan dihadapannya...

Memori kebersamaan kami...

Akan selalu ada disini...

Tak akan pernah terhapus dan terlupakan...

Karena memori itu akan selalu diingat dan dikenang oleh kami.

Aku, Hongbin dan juga Sanghyuk...

Akan selalu mengingatnya...

Selamanya... Memori kami tentang dirimu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

./

END

Yang tebakkannya benar kalau chapter ini adalah abang Larva kuning alias Ravi... Key kasih 10 jempol deh... #minjamjempolVIXX#

Dan untuk pertanyaan Kim Eun Seob Eon...

Ini sudah pasti akan ada fanfic-nya eon... Setelah Key selesai menulis ff 'Love Me Too', sequel 'The Last Word' sama 2 member lainnya yah... :D..

dan untuk permintaan Bbangssang... sepertinya itu susah deh untuk dilakukan... karena saya sekarang suka galauan... #garukkepala#

Dan karena saya ngak bisa tidur... Dan akhirnya membuka ffn...

Saya baru ingat kalau abang Ravi POV-nya belum dipublish...

Kkkk... Mianhae... Membuat anda sekalian menunggu padahal sudah kelar ney dari beberapa hari yang lalu...

Sekali lagi mian...

Bye...

~Key~


	5. Chapter 5 JUST IF I CAN CHOOSE

Note : Dari awal sampai akhir adalah Hongbin POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika aku bisa memilih...

Aku ingin terus bersamanya...

Kemanapun dia pergi...

Daripada sakit kehilangan dirinya...

Yang pergi tanpa kabar dan pemberitahuan...

Hyungku... Tidak... Hyung kami...

Kalau saja bukan karena namja dingin yang angkuh dan sombong itu...

Dia pasti tidak akan pergi kemanapun...

Seandainya cinta itu bisa memilih orang...

Alangkah lebih baiknya jika hyung kami memilih mencintai namja lain daripada dirinya...

Hati yang penuh luka dan sudah sering terpecah-percahkan itu...

Seandainya bisa memilih orang...

Pasti... Tidak akan seperti ini jadinya...

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang...

Aku... Akan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari namja itu...

Namja dingin yang membuat hyung kami pergi dari sisi kami...

Hyung kami hem?.

Sudah sejak kapan kami memanggilnya seperti itu yah?

1 tahun? 2 tahun? 3 tahun? Atau 4 tahun?

Kurasa sudah lebih dari itu...

Waktu ini sungguh berjalan dengan sangat cepat...

Tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu hanya untuk menyakiti hati selembut sutra itu...

Hati yang lembut bagai kapas...

Dan putih seputih awan pagi...

Seandainya aku bisa memilih...

Aku ingin menyembunyikannya dari dunianya...

Dunianya yang penuh rasa sakit dan luka...

Semua karena CINTA-nya pada namja itu...

Yaa... Karena dia... Jung Taekwoon

Namja yang buta akan rasa suka yang bukan cinta...

Karena dia... Tidak mengerti arti cinta...

Karena itulah dia tidak bisa melihat cinta yang ada tepat didepan matanya...

Jika aku bisa memilih...

Aku ingin mengikutinya...

Kemanapun dia pergi...

Karena tak ada seseorang yang sepertinya yang bisa membuat hari-hariku yang dulunya sangat suram...

Ya, karena dirinya hari-hariku berubah menjadi berwarna...

Jika aku bisa memilih...

Aku ingin mengikutinya...

Sampai akhir hidupku...

Tapi, itu hanyalah perandaian semataku saja sekarang...

Karena dia pergi dan hari-hariku kembali suram

Kalau dia kembali... Aku akan melindunginya dari namja dingin itu..

Namja dingin yang sangat ingin kupukul...

Namja dingin yang sangat ingin dihajar oleh kami karena kebodohannya...

Yah... Kebodohan yang menyakitkan hati kami...

Seandainya CINTA itu bisa memilih orang...

Akan lebih baik kalau dia mencintai orang lain...

Bukan namja dingin pengecut seperti seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Yang memberikan harapan namun kemudian menghancurkannya.

Memberikan setitik cahaya namun kemudian memadamkannya.

Sungguh kejam... Seandainya sifat namja dingin sepertinya bisa ditebak..

Sudah kupastikan satu... Tidak... Berpuluh-puluh pukulan dia dapatkan..

Namja seperti dirinya itu... Tak layak untuk dicintai dan mendapatkan cinta dari hyung kami...

Senyum, tawa dan bahkan suaranya sangatlah berharga untuk dia dapatkan dan dengar...

Jika aku bisa memilih... Akan lebih baik jika aku dapat menyenbunyikan dirinya dari namja dingin itu...

Dari semuanya...

Biarlah hanya kami saja yang dia miliki...

Tanpa perlu melihat kearah namja dingin itu...

Jika aku bisa memilih...

Aku ingin menjadi kesatrianya...

Yang melindunginya dari semua mara bahaya...

Itu... Hanya saja...

Hanya jika aku bisa memilih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Mian lama yah... Selamat membaca dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri anda untuk membaca ff ini...

Dan neomu gomawo sudah mereview dichapter sebelumnya... :D

Yang tebakkannya benar... 10 jempol deh... #minjamjempolVIXX#

Bye... And the last it's...

~Key~


	6. Chapter 6 I MISSED THE PAST

Note : dari awal sampai akhir adalah Sanghyuk POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang terjadi...

Dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga harus kehilangan dirinya...

Tak pernah ada dipikiran kami...

Masa-masa tenang dan bahagia itu terus berputar dikepalaku...

Aku sangat merindukan masa lalu itu...

Masa sebelum dia bertemu dengannya...

Masa-masa persahabatan kami yang sangat menyenangkan...

Tanpa harus mengenal apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya...

Yang kami tahu saat itu adalah hanyalah kebahagiaan...

Kebahagian karena kebersamaan kami...

Canda, Tawa dan teriakkan serta banyak lelucon yang kami lontarkan untuk melihat satu sama lain tersenyum...

Tak ada yang namanya kesedihan saat itu sampai hyung kami... Hakyeon hyung.. Untuk pertama kalinya bertemu namja itu dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Semuanya berubah sejak hari itu...

Walau kami sering berusaha membuatnya tertawa dan direspon baik olehnya...

Tapi, semuanya yang sudah terjadi...

Tak bisa diputar ulang...

Semuanya akan terus berjalan dan terus berputar seakan waktu kini tak akan bisa dihentikan sama sekali...

Dan aku merindukan masa lalu itu... Sangat merindukannya...

Masa kebersamaan kami yang sangat menyenangkan...

Masa-masa yang sangat kurindukan...

Aku merindukannya kembali...

Kembali bersama kami tanpa harus melihat namja dingin didepannya..

Cukupkah hanya kami yang berdiri disamping dan menjadi penyemangat dirinya...

Namun, itu ternyata tak cukup sama sekali...

Semua karena cinta... Dan karena cinta itulah yang membuatnya tersakiti...

Dan kami tahu dan mengerti perasaannya...

Tak seharusnya dia mendapatkan semua rasa sakit itu...

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang dan ingatan ini bisa dihapus...

Aku ingin menghapus ingatan Hakyeon hyung tentangnya dan memutar ulang waktu yang telah dia lalui dengan kesakitan yang teramat dihatinya..

Oleh karena itu... Aku merindukan masa lalu kami...

Masa kebersamaan kami yang tak dapat digantikan dengan apapun itu...

Apapun... Termasuk cinta...

aku sangat merindukan Hakyeon hyung kami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay... Update ketiganya hari ini...

Karena saya lagi senang... Senang kenapa? Senang karena akhirnya ffn sudah bisa membaca review...

Kkkk... Kalian senang ngak?. Pastinya yah...

Bye... Sampai ketemu diceritanya yah...

Mungkin ceritanya akan lama sekali updatenya...

Jadi jangan ditunggu... Tapi, rindukanlah saya... Eh?

Kkkk... Bye...

~Key~


	7. Chapter 7 PROLOG

~Happy Reading~

Di pagi yang tenang dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran di hembuskan oleh arus angin yang terus mengehembuskan anginnya di seluruh arah menciptakan ketenangan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang berhenti dan mengcoba menikmati itu semua.

Seorang namja berdiri di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang berbunga indah dan memiliki misteri tersembunyi di dalamnya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan di temani dengan gugurnya bunga-bunga pohon sakura tersebut. Matanya terbuka yang sebelumnya dia tutup menampilkan tatapan yang tajam yang sejak kecil sudah di milikinya. Wajah datarnya menambahkan kesan dingin dan tak bersahabat. Hatinya bahkan tertutup untuk siapapun yang berniat masuk ke dalamnya, dingin dan keras itulah isi hatinya. Dia memandang pohon sakura yang hanya tumbuh di tempat-tempat tertentu di kota Seoul itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan bahkan oleh dirinya sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, di seberang jalan dari tempatnya berdiri di perempatan rumah di berada belakangnya, taman di hadapannya dan jalan raya di samping kirinya, dua orang namja baru saja melewati tempatnya berdiri sambil bercanda bersama, mereka adalah dua orang sahabat. Di lihat bagaimanapun mereka terlihat seperti sahabat yang tidak pernah bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun bahkan ke dua sahabat itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama berbeda dengan namja yang mereka lewati di seberang mereka.

Harmonis sekali kan?.

Di belakang mereka seorang namja berambut biru metalik berjalan menuju sekolah dengan headset di teliganya, menikmati aliran musik yang mengalung cukup mengaksikan baginya membuat namja itu sesekali berputar dan melakukan gaya michael jakson, berjalan mundur sesekali dia akan melakukan rap yang ada di dalam lagu tersebut dan juga dia menulis lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan dua namja sebelumnya.

Sementara itu seorang namja berparas mudah dengan seragam yang sama dengan ketiga namja itu mengedarai sepedanya dengan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Dia senang karena saat ini dia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dalam hidup walau beberapa di antaranya adalah teman lamanya. Dia adalah namja yang manis yang sangat menyukai anime bernama 'Naruto' sampai-sampai dia bisa menghafal sedikitnya bahasa orang jepang itu.

Dan baru saja, sebuah mobil laborghini kuning melewati mereka semua dengan jarak lari 50km/jam membawa seorang namja berparas tampan di dalamnya. Dia sebenarnya adalah namja yang suka tersenyum menampilkan dimpelnya namun, kini itu semua baginya adalah masa lalu yang membuatnya melupakan apa itu senyuman yang kini menghadirkan wajah tampan tanpa senyuman di bibirnya sedikit. Tatapannya seakan bisa membela jalanan di hadapannya. Suram, mungkin kata itu sangat tepat untuk menderkripsikannya. Dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan ke empat namja sebelumnya.

Apakah mereka akan bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan yang selamanya akan tetap utuh?. Atau akankah cinta menghancurkan segalanya?.

Namja itu juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat pemandangannya tersebut berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ke lima namja yang sudah melewatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangannya di masukkan ke dalam sakunya dan headset terpasang rapi di kepalanya.

~T.B.C~

Okay, mianhaeyo lama bangeeettt yah... ini adalah prolognya... alurnya yang ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan Pov-pov yang key kirim beberapa bulan yang lalu... karena datanya hilang jadi yah... akan key tulis ulang keseluruhannya walau sebenarnya sudah setengah jadi data yang dulu. Mungkin yang ini akan sedikit lebih pendek dari pada data yang hilang itu.

Khamsahamnida sudah mau menunggunya...

Saranghaeyooo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


End file.
